The Life She Chose
by Tweak3013
Summary: sequel to Girl Next Door.he left her standing in the middle of the dance floor, martini in hand,2 drunk 2 remember he left the next day. 4 yrs l8r he is tricked in2 spending the holidays at her house. this Xmas wont be as merry as most. full sum.inside
1. interview

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters in this story. I don't own any songs that I may use in this chapter either.

**THE LIFE SHE CHOSE **

**Full Summery**: Seven years ago, High School ended. Five years ago, Sacred Arrow, Kagome's band, became famous. And four years ago, he left her. Her life consisted of having a kick ass concert, partying hard at the after party, pass out drunk, get carried to the tour bus, wake up at noon hung-over, practice, have a kick ass concert….repeat. Everyday. Nothing was more important. Not even him. He wanted a family. She just wanted to rock. He wanted to spend time with his fiancée after her concerts. She wanted to party with random people and get shit faced drunk. Every night. He told her to choose a life. Rock and Roll, or marriage. Him or partying. She chose partying, and he left her standing in the middle of a dance floor, martini in one hand, to drunk to remember what happened when she woke up the next mourning. They promised never to meddle in her love life all the way back in high school. But, it had been four years. Desperate times called for desperate measures. When they trick him into spending the holidays with a girl he never wanted to see again, in a house he should be living in, the shit will hit the fan. Because none of them are ready for the drama about to unfold.

Chapter 1: Interview

_FlashBack_

The senior class was crowded into the auditorium. Ever one was giddy, excited, and most of all, nervous. It was their last day. Their final day in High School. Tonight they would walk across that stage, take their diplomas and become a high school graduate.

"God! I can't wait to get out of here!" Koga exclaimed, scanning the auditorium, looking in the faces of the people he had known since middle school.

"I'm with ya." Ayame agreed, lacing her fingers through Koga's.

"Can you believe it? It's our last day! Our final day of high school! Graduation is tonight. Only hours from now!" Sango said, smacking her boyfriend's wandering hands away.

"Tell me about it. It feels like we just came here as freshmen." Kagome smiled at all her best friends.

"Do you realized we hated each other?" InuYasha reminded the love of his life, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and grinning down at her.

"I know! It seems so long ago!" Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek.

"We couldn't get along." Koga said to InuYasha, who nodded, remembering the fights they had gotten in over stupid things.

"I still wanted to be a monk back then." Miroku reminded the group, causing all of them to laugh.

"I was starting to develop a crush on Koga." Ayame added.

"I was just starting to play drums." Sango said.

"I was beginning to write my own songs." Kagome explained. "And you were starting to date my cousin." Kagome reminded InuYasha, elbowing him softly. InuYasha shuttered.

"I had to be insane." InuYasha commented.

"You were." Kagome replied.

"So, Kagome, this is your last day of high school, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Ayame asked, and pretended to shove a microphone in Kagome's face, like a reporter.

"I'm gonna be a rockstar." Kagome said confidently.

"And how do you plan on doing it?" Ayame questioned, in her best paparazzi voice.

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my name." Kagome sung aloud, laughing. It was the lyrics to her favorite song from NickelBack.

"Would you give up anything to get there?" Sango joined in, also pretending to be a reporter.

"Yep. Anything!"

"Even InuYasha?" Ayame and Sango asked in unison.

"Ummmm…."

_End flashback_

"Kagome!" Ellen Degenerous (sp?) yelled to get the twenty five year old rockstars attention. She wasn't being paid to sit on the squishy chair and stare into space.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Kagome apologized quickly, shacking the memory of her high school friends out of her head. "Could you repeat the question?"

"I asked if you had to give up anything in order to get where you are today?" Ellen repeated, smiling.

"Umm…yes. I think just about everyone must give up something important to them at least once in their life." Kagome answered, running her fingers through her raven hair. She had changed since her high school days. She had filled out more, and had a curvier body. Her face was still young, but had lost its childish look. Her hair had electric blue highlights running through it, to give her more of a rockstar look.

Her attitude had changed a lot, too. In the past seven years, she had went through major life changing situations. She had only been twenty when the band had hit the big time, finally reaching her dream. But in achieving the goal she dreamed of since middle school, she had lost some of the most important things in her life. Along the way she had lost touch with her family. She only talked to them during the holidays, and sometimes not even then. And she lost the most important thing in her life since she was seventeen.

"What did you give up?" Ellen asked. Kagome took a deep breath, and looked at the floor of the stage.

"I…I gave up…this…boy. He…he was my high school boyfriend. He was the only boy that I ever loved, or loved me back. Four years ago, right after Sango and Miroku got married, and Ayame and Koga got engaged, we broke up." Kagome explained softly.

"May I ask why?" Ellen asked.

"It wasn't working out between us. He wanted to start a family, and I was to busy. We were touring, releasing a new album, and I was working on new songs. I would never had time for a baby. I would have been the worst mom ever." Kagome explained, not giving the biggest reason why they broke up. Everyone who read the tabloids new she was a partier. Hopefully, the world had forgotten about her younger days. She didn't want to tell anyone watching in the audience and at home why he truly left her. "He told me I had to choose. Him or my career. And I picked my career. He left after that." Kagome sighed. She hadn't ever had to answer that question in an interview before and immediately didn't like it.

"But didn't Sango have a baby?" Ellen asked

"She did, and she's pregnant again. Ayame had a baby too." Kagome answered honestly.

"So why were you to busy?"

"Well, I write all the songs, so I have more responsibility, but truthfully, I think I was scared of getting married. Plus I was so caught up in being a rockstar, I forgot about who meant the most to me. I forgot about the one person who had been there since I was seventeen, as soon as I became famous. I was too busy having fun." Kagome softly said. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Ok. So when is Sango do?" Ellen asked, sensing just how much the younger woman was in distress over the conversation. 

"She's do in about a month. That's one of the reasons we are taking a break. Plus, everyone wants to have Christmas with their families." Kagome explained.

"Well, I hope to see you guys with new material when you get back from your break." Ellen commented.

"Oh, don't worry. It might be a break, but all I'm going to be doing is working." Kagome laughed lightly, her mind still thinking about that boy she left behind.

"Well, it was nice having you. Give it up for the lead singer and guitarist of Sacred Arrow, Kagome Higurashi!" Ellen yelled as the audience applauded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she fought her way to her limo. She had just exited the building and had already been asked for sixteen autographs. What ever happened to the good old days when no one even noticed her, like in high school? Kagome rolled her brown eyes skyward. He was right. Nothing was ever good enough for her. She either wanted to be famous, or she wanted to be a normal person again.

God, she seriously needed a drink. She was a little pissed to tell the truth. Her agent, the bands agent actually, had said in many interview contracts they had signed that she would never have to answer questions about _him. _This had been the first one, and it better be the last one. _He _wasn't even supposed to be brought up in any way, during any interview. She had went four years without bringing him up in public, for anyone who was watching to here. But they had found away around it. Since they technically hadn't brought him up, they couldn't be sued, even though they knew that _he_ was what she had given up.

Kagome got into her personal limo, and sighed, ready to be back in the safety of her mansion. She shook her head, as the limo started to drive her home. Yeah, as soon as she got home she was getting a drink, of something strong. Something that would knock her off her feet, so she could get him off her mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young man of twenty-six sat in his lonely, small house, watching the girl that got away on his TV screen. She had almost broken into tears at one point in her interview, when she had mentioned him. She didn't have to say his name for him to know who she was talking about. Him.

InuYasha turned off the TV. It had been four years and the pain was still there. The silver haired man shook his head to get her image out of his head. He had to admit. She was still as beautiful as she had been in high school. If not even more beautiful. In real life she looked even better, if that was possible. He irritably shook his head, pissed off.

That was it. He couldn't do it any longer. He couldn't on to her and hope they would still work out. This wasn't high school were it seemed like everything we work itself out in the end. This was the real world, and most of the time, it didn't work, no matter how bad you wanted it to. There was no hope left for them. He had to get that through his head. None.

He was going to close that part of his life. It was time to forget about her and move on.


	2. no other choice

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

The Life She Chose

Chapter 2

Sango sat comfortably on a couch, her hands resting on her large pregnant belly. Miroku sat next to her, with his arm around her shoulders. Their beautiful four-year-old daughter, Takara, sat on Miroku's lap, poking her mommy's belly, seeing if they baby would kick at her.

Kagome's mom and her younger brother Sota, who was now seventeen, sat on the couch across from them. Rin, Kagome's older sister, sat on Sesshomaru's lap, in a lay-z-boy chair. Ayame and Koga were seated on the floor, playing with their two-year-old son, Taru. Izayoi was sitting next to Kagome's mom, chattering away. InuTaisho stood behind his wife.

"Okay. Thanks for coming everyone. As you can see, everyone is here, minus Kagome and InuYasha." Sango began, trying to stand up, but having difficulties. Miroku helped her, not even trying to grope her since she got fierce pregnancy mood swings. He learned not to grope her while she had been pregnant with Takara. She smacked him so hard she sent him to the hospital.

"I'm sure you all remember them dating since they would go from fighting to making out in six seconds flat. Moreover, I am sure you remember the very public breakup they had, and how badly it effected them both, even though they tried not to show it. Well, I have come up with an idea." Sango exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"How many of you want to see InuYasha and Kagome back together?" Miroku asked. Everyone, even Takara, raised his or her hands. They had broken up when Takara was only a few months old, but she had seen many pictures of them together and heard many, many stories that her mommy had told. Every night, when she said her prayers, she would always pray that her Uncle Yash And Aunt Kaggie would get together.

"Good. Kagome has invited everyone to her house for Christmas except for InuYasha, Izayoi, and InuTaisho." Miroku began.

"Why didn't she invite us?" InuTaisho demanded, cutting Miroku off.

"Probably, because we are her ex-boyfriends parents. Duh." Izayoi told her husband.

"That, and the fact that then InuYasha would spend Christmas alone." Sango added.

"So, anyway, since Sesshomaru and Rin were invited, we could say that they invited Izayoi and InuTaisho." Miroku said, picking up Takara, who had been walking towards Taru. Takara loved tormenting the poor kid by pulling his pointy demon ears.

"But what if she doesn't want us. We would be unwelcome. I don't want to push myself on someone." Izayoi said softly, not wanting to be a nuisance.

"Oh. Don't worry. Kagome always liked you guys. Plus she has plenty of room in her house for a few more. Believe me." Ayame said.

"We can force InuYasha to go, of course we wont tell him we are visiting her. Then, we can trick them into spending time together, and falling in love again!" Sango shouted, throwing her arms happily in the air.

"But we're not aloud! When we were hooking you and Miroku up, we promised Kagome we would never try to help getting her boyfriends. Especially, if it was InuYasha. She made us promise!" Koga reminded them all, not sure if he liked the idea.

"True, but should we listen to a stupid promise we made in high school? I would rather have her pissed at us, but happily in love, then miserable and alone." Sango declared, taking Takara from Miroku, and stroking her jet black hair. She had perfect straight hair like Sango, but had her father's hair color. She also had Miroku's violet eyes, but Sango's attitude.

"Come on you guys. Kagome helped us get together. We need to repay her!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Maybe they weren't meant to be together." Sesshomaru suggested, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rin smacked him up side the head. "Then again, they could be soul mates."

"Oh! This is sooooooo romantic! Lets do it!" Izayoi squealed as if she was one of the younger girls.

"Totally. I'm in." Ayame agreed.

"Awww! InuYasha and Kagome reunited!" Rin giggled. "I can't just let this go. I am sooo in."

"If we get in trouble I'm blaming you all." Koga teased, giving in. "We have to do this."

"Yay!!!" Sango yelled, causing her daughter to cover her ears.

"But this is going behind their backs." Mrs. Higurashi said thoughtfully.

"Mom, there is no other choice. We have to get them back together." Sota declared.

"Come on, Mom. It's InuYasha and Kagome. Don't you want to see your middle child happy?" Rin asked her mother.

"Kagome is happy. This is what she always dreamed of. Being a rock star. She was willing to give up everything for this. Even InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mrs. H. when was the last time you saw Kag?" Ayame questioned, picking up Taru. Taru had Ayame's red hair, and Koga's blue eyes. He was only two, so his hair was still relatively short.

"Yesterday, on the interview with Ellen Degenerous," Mrs Higurashi answered.

"What happened when Kagome had to explain what she gave up?" Ayame questioned, and didn't wait for an answer. "She spaced out. She almost cried. Kagome is miserable! Pleas help us! Help them! Help her!"

"Okay."


	3. surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Avril Lavignes song Get Over It

The Life She Chose

Chapter 3

"Guys. This isn't funny. I have to work." InuYasha growled as he pulled on his Nikes determined to get his possessions out of his fathers GMC and back into his house.

"Oh, unclench, Yasha. Even your father and brother are taking three weeks off. The Company will survive. You can work at our destination on a computer anyway." His mother explained.

Early that morning, InuTaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Rin came into his house, packed up his stuff, and loaded in the car, all while he was sleeping.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha demanded to know, watching as his father and brother added his stuff in the back, and in the carrying compartment that had been fixed to the roof.

"To a holiday getaway!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why are you and Sess coming? You always spend Christmas at Kagome's place." InuYasha said quietly.

"And leave you to mope around in misery, loneliness, self pity and heartbreak? No sir!" Rin giggled. InuYasha cringed slightly at her words. He did not pity himself! InuYasha hated Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and Thanksgiving. He especially hated February 14, but most of all, He hated the fourth of March.

Each date had a memory behind it. Painful Memories. He hadn't celebrated Christmas, Thanksgiving, or Easter in the past four years. On Halloween he would scare the trick or treaters away from his house out of hate, loathing, and wanting. He no longer acknowledged Valentines Day, and on the fourth of March, he locked himself in his house and refused to come out.

"So….what is she doing?" InuYasha asked his ex-girlfriend's big sister.

"She invited her family and the band to her place for Christmas." Rin answered, glancing over at Izayoi.

"Finished. Everyone in the car." InuTaisho ordered.

"I'm not going." InuYasha declared. There was something odd going on her. They all smelled nervous, like they were hiding something.

"Yes. You. Are." Sesshomaru stated slowly.

"Please Yasha? You are always alone on Christmas. We are just going to a nice tourist location to celebrate Christmas. Please." Izayoi begged her son.

"Fine." InuYasha angrily rolled his eyes and got in the back of the vehicle. Rin and Izayoi sat in the middle section, while InuTaisho and Sesshomaru sat in the front. A song that InuYasha despised came on the radio.

'_Slipping down a slid, _

_I did enjoy the ride, _

_Don't know what to decide, _

_You lied to me_

_You looked me in the eye, _

_And took me by surprise_

_Now are you gratified, _

_You cried to me,'_

The Radio voice echoed through the car, hitting all the right notes.

"Change the station." InuYasha shouted up to the front seat.

"Come on, Yasha. It's a good song." Izayoi said.

'_La, la la la la'_

"No its not. Turn it off."

"Are you still mad at her?" Rin wanted to know. She turned around to face her sisters ex-boyfriend.

'_Don't turn around,_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face,_

_Don't make this worse,_

_You've already gone and got me mad,'_

"Yeah. I am. She left me for this! For music! She left me for music, and partying, and the damn fans!" InuYasha yelled, even more pissed off then before.

"You did make her choose between you and her dreams." Izayoi tried to reason with him.

'_Its too bad I'm not sad, _

_Its casting over_

_Its just one of those things,_

_You'll have to get over it,'_

"Oh! So now you're on her side!" InuYasha glared at his mom.

"No, it's just…..Kagome was young, and she wanted to experience life as a rockstar." Izayoi explained.

'_when I was feeling down, _

_you'd start to hang around, _

_and then I'd feel your hands all over me,'_

"Sango and Ayame were in the same band and they didn't act like her! Sango was already married! Turn this shit off! Are you hearing this? This song is about me! She is making me look like the bad guy!" InuYasha shouted.

'_And that was outta bounds, _

_you dirty rotten hound, _

_Its badder then it sounds, believe me,' _

Sesshomaru changed the radio station, knowing he was right. They all knew the song had been about him, since she had written right after they had broken up. Sesshomaru didn't hate Kagome, he understood that she did what she had to do, but calling his brother a 'filthy rotten hound' was way out of line. Even if he was one. InuYasha had not been the one who broke that couple up, and yet she had tried to make it seem like it was all him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in one of the many rooms of her mansion. The room was sort of a library, and where she went to write most of her songs. She sat at her desk, trying to work out some new music. She had been sitting here for an hour and a half, with no results.

She picked up her glass of vodka, and took a quick swig, savoring the effects it was having on her. Bored, she pulled open a drawer on her desk and shifted around some papers. A picture caught her attention. It was one from all the way back in high school. InuYasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome and was smiling down at her. Meanwhile, Kagome was tweaking one of his puppy ears.

Kagome smirked. Had they really been this happy? For the life of her, she couldn't remember being that happily in the love. Looking closer at the picture, she realized she couldn't even try to guess around what time had this picture been taken. Had it been right after they started going together? Or had it been when they were in college, before the band got signed? Sighing, she laid the picture on her desk, and continued to shuffle through the drawer.

She pulled out another picture. This one she could imeadiatly tell how far along in their relationship this picture was taken. It had definitely been from the end. In fact, she could tell that it had been taken just a few hours before they broke up. In the picture, InuYasha had one arm around her, while looking down at her, like she was the only women in the world. Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to him, and looked like she would rather be somewhere else. Yep. This was definitely right before they had parted ways. She had her Virgin in one hand, and a martini in the other. Kagome no longer had that guitar, and she didn't ever drink martinis any more. Both were from her past, two things she tried and tried to forget.

Kagome bit her lip as events from that day flooded back to her.

_Flashback_

_A twenty year old Kagome pushed her way to the center of the crowd, and began to dance, her martini in her hand. She was having a blast. It was the after the concert party and tons of people were there. Music was thumping, red and black lights were flickering over the crowded room, and everyone was dancing. Well…not everyone. _

"_Kagome! We need to talk!" InuYasha shouted over the blaring music, coming out of nowhere, and making Kagome jump. _

"_Later!" Kagome yelled back at him, not ready to call it a night. She had only just started. She still had a lot of time to kill before the drinks kicked in, and she would pass out. Then she wouldn't have to talk to InuYasha about whatever he was bothering her about anyway. It all worked out for the best. _

"_No. Now." InuYasha grabbed her arm, to pull her to a quieter place. Kagome screamed, causing a few faces to look her way. _

"_Let GO!" Kagome screamed at her boyfriend, jerking her arm out of his grasp. _

"_Kagome! I just want to speak to you!" _

"_I said LATER!" Kagome shrieked, becoming seriously annoyed. He was ruining her fun. Just like always. Just like every night. He NEVER let her party. He would always yell at her for staying out to late, or drinking to much, or getting the entire band behind schedule. _

"_Is this how you want to spend your fucking life? Partying everyday?" InuYasha asked loudly. _

"_Yes! Now dance with me, or leave!" _

"_If I choose to leave, would you stop me? Would you even miss me? Or realize that I was fucking gone? Would you even fucking care if I left you? What's more important to you, This or me?" InuYasha asked, anger and fear swirling in his amber orbs. Kagome didn't answer, she stood there, and glared up at him. "Choose! What's more important to you?" _

"_You want me to choose between two things I love?" Kagome questioned in disbelief. "How could you be so selfish and make me pick?" _

_End of flashback_

Kagome quickly shook her head, so she would not have to relive the rest of their fight. She already did that enough in her dreams. She hated that memory with a passion. She could still see his face every time her eyes closed, she saw his pain. It was as if he haunted her.

Maybe that was for the best. She got all her inspiration for her songs from him. They might have split up a long time ago, but he was what was making her rich. Girls and women loved songs about heartbreak and love gone wrong, and that's what she specialized in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the ride was silent. Everyone knew that InuYasha was right. Kagome had tried to make him seem like the bad guy at first. She had been out of control for a while. Nothing and no one had been able to stop her. Everyday she had the same routine. She would party hard every night, pass out, wake up hung-over, practice, perform, then party some more.

She really had not paid attention to InuYasha, the boy who stuck by her side since senior year. He was with her when the band broke into stardom. He wasn't with her for fame or money. He actually loved her. She just couldn't see it.

Even Rin would admit, Kagome had been out of control, and had made big mistake. She had made the biggest mistake of her life. But she realized that now, and she was paying for it. She paid for it everyday. She deserved a second chance.

Once the truth of the matter had struck, the fact that InuYasha was gone, really gone, Kagome had eventually changed her ways. For a while everything had just gotten worse. She had become unstoppable. No one had been able to get through to her once he left. It had gotten to the point where they had to hospitalize her. And not from her drinking. Oh no, she had to be hospitalized for something far different. Luckily, the press bought the lie they gave them, that she had passed out from exhaustion, from working to much and stressing over her latest break up. Eventually she shaped up, and only drank when she desperately felt like she needed a drink. When something about InuYasha got to her, she would break out the hard stuff. But, other then that, Kagome had changed her ways, in hopes that he would come back to her.

However, it had been four years. Rin knew her baby sister had long since given up on hope, fate, destiny, soul mates, love and InuYasha. Kagome knew that he wasn't coming back. No way, no how. He was gone. She had let the best thing in her life get away. It was so cliché, 'the one that got away.' Rin wished that Kagome would have made the right choice back then, but knew the only thing she could do to help, was what she was currently doing.

No matter what he had said that night, InuYasha never would have made her give up her career. He had just wanted to see if she would pick him. All he had wanted was a little time. A family. Right now, InuYasha, Kagome, and their kids could be celebrating the holidays together. Instead, Kagome sat alone in her big, lonely mansion, rich, famous, and miserable. InuYasha sat in the back of the vehicle, starring blankly out the window, being forced into the home of a girl he never wanted to see again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kagome sat on the couch with her lyric notebook in her lap. She wore red and blue flannel pajama pants, and a tight, red shirt, along with a pair of red socks with green Christmas trees on them. _

"_Mommy! Mommy!" A tiny little girl shrieked, running at Kagome. The little girl had black hair, just like her mothers. She was a full human, no demon blood at all. Her eyes were violet, just like her daddy's while he was human. _

"_What's wrong baby?" Kagome asked, setting her notebook aside, and picking up her four-year-old daughter. _

"_Daddy yelled at me!" The little girl pouted, crossing her small arms. InuYasha stomped in the room, a toddler in his arms, and a stern look on his face. His face softened when he saw his two favorite girls sitting on the couch, looking at him and his son. _

_Kagome and InuYasha's son was two. He had silver hair and dog years, but Kagome's brown eyes. _

"_Really? Why did he yell at you?" Kagome asked, smiling at her husband. _

"_Cuz he's a butthead!" The little girl explained. Kagome laughed. _

"_See, now you got our daughter calling me a butthead! What now, our son, too?" InuYasha playfully teased Kagome. _

"_Butthead! Butthead! Daddy's a butthead!" A voice shouted from InuYasha's arms. _

"_Hey! I'm on your side!" InuYasha said to his youngest kid. _

"_What did you do Mika?" Kagome asked the girl in her lap. _

"_Nothin'." She answered. _

"_She was hitting Koji." InuYasha explained for her. _

"_Why?" Kagome asked. _

"_He gets all the attention! You love him more then me 'cause he's a demon!" Mika began to cry. _

"_Aww. That's not true. Why do you think we named you Mika? Cuz I got mommy pregnant with you on the new moon." InuYasha explained to his daughter, Kagome grinned. _

"_We love you guys the same. Ok?" Kagome asked. _

"_Ok." Mika sniffed cutely, and rubbed her eyes. _

"_Time for bed guys." InuYasha said. Kagome got up to help. "No, go back to writing your music. Besides, you put them to bed last night, it's my turn." InuYasha said to her, and then left the room with both kids. _

_He came back sometime later, and sat next to his wife. They sat in silence for a few minutes. _

"_You shouldn't have told her you got me pregnant. She thinks the stork brings babies." Kagome said, setting aside her notebook again. _

"_She wasn't even listening." InuYasha informed Kagome, who leaned against him._

"_She may have been. You don't know. It surprises me that she hit Koji." Kagome said. _

"_Scares me how both Mika and Koji will react when we tell them." InuYasha said grinning, placing a hand on Kagome's slightly showing belly. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hey! We're here!" Sango shouted coming in the front door, causing Kagome to snap out of her fantasy. Kagome jumped up and ran down the stairs, excited that she wouldn't be alone in the house anymore.

"Hey everyone! I'm so happy…. Kagome sentence stopped when her eyes drifted to the back of the group and met amber orbs.

InuYasha.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: ok. The little fantasy thing Kagome had wasn't just a stupid filler thing that has no meaning and is there 4 no reason. It will, well, some parts of it will come into play later in the story. **


	4. only hate

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

_**Last time**_

"_Hey! We're here!" Sango shouted coming in the front door, causing Kagome to snap out of her fantasy. Kagome jumped up and ran down the stairs, excited that she wouldn't be alone in the house anymore. _

"_Hey everyone! I'm so happy…. Kagome sentence stopped when her eyes drifted to the back of the group and met amber orbs. _

_InuYasha. _

**Chapter 4: Only Hate **

Kagome and InuYasha continued to stare into one another's eyes, neither knowing what to say. After a moment, InuYasha shook his head, and stomped away, back towards his parents car. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho followed him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Biting her lip, Kagome tried to force a smile, one that everyone saw through anyway.

"What's he doing here?" She asked softly, much quieter then she normally spoke.

"Well, Rin invited us, she said you wouldn't mind. Sorry for intruding. And I would have felt just awful leaving InuYasha alone." Izayoi explained quickly, using the lie, they had planned a few days before.

"Oh! It's no problem! I love company! I was just wondering." Kagome grinned at her guests. "So….umm….Everyone can go to their rooms. Ayame, Sango, you guys can put Takara and Taru in their room if you would like. Everything is already prepared. Izayoi, you, InuTaisho, and InuYasha can wait in the living room, while I get your rooms ready." Kagome said, turning to leave, in order to start the task before her.

"Umm…dear, which living room?" Izayoi asked, peering down the hall, she already saw at least three sitting rooms, and this was only the first hall. Kagome giggled.

"Sorry about that. That one." Kagome said, pointing to the closest one, a well furnished room, filled with maroon and mahogany colored furniture. She then went up the stairs that the others had already ascended, and quickly made her way towards two empty rooms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No way! No fuckin' way am I staying here. Give me the fucking keys dad. Now." InuYasha ordered, holding out his hand.

"You're staying." Sesshomaru said, sternly.

"Yeah. It's better then spending the holidays alone." Miroku agreed.

"The fuck it aint! I'm leaving."

"No. You're staying InuYasha. That girl has welcomed you into her home. You will stay!" InuTaisho yelled.

"She was just as surprised as I was! I knew something was fucked up when Miroku and everyone turned into the same driveway!" InuYasha complained, realizing his chances of leaving were slim to none.

"Come on you guys, the wives are gonna be pissed if we don't take the luggage to our rooms." Koga said, grabbing his and Ayame's stuff. The rest of the guys followed suit, except for InuYasha, who stayed out side, arms crossed and pouting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Izayoi, InuTaisho, I finished your room. You can come on up." InuYasha heard Kagome's voice float down to his parents, and outside to him. He heard her lead them to their room, before coming back into the house.

He glanced around in awe. The house was beautiful, but something was missing. Even a blind man walking into the house could feel the lack of a certain presence. It didn't quite feel right, once you were inside, not in a creepy, haunted sort of way. The house just seemed to lack. Despite the warm, playful colors that walls were painted, the house seemed cold, lonely and jail-like.

He heard Kagome's feet pad across the upstairs and into a new room, doing something. Figuring she was fixing up his room, he followed his dog ears, and Kagome's humming to locate it.

InuYasha stood in the doorway as he watched Kagome begin putting sheets on the bed.

"With how rich and famous you are, don't you have maids to do that for you?" InuYasha asked, making Kagome jump and stop humming. She turned to face him.

"Yeah, but I gave everyone a month off for the holidays, so they could spend the time with their families." Kagome explained, still fixing the bed.

"Wow. Very thoughtful of you. I didn't think you were into the whole family scene." InuYasha snapped, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome's brown eyes widened at his hatred towards her. It was hard to believe this was the same InuYasha that she dated. She knew it was her fault he had changed so drastically. She quickly finished making the bed, afraid to say anything else to him.

She really wanted to apologize for how she had acted, but she had never been the greatest at talking about her feelings. Plus, how completely cold InuYasha was acting, just made everything harder.

"There…ummm…dinner will be at seven, if you want to join everyone." Kagome said softly, leaving the room.

For a second, InuYasha felt bad for his statement about family, but quickly got over it. He flopped down on his newly made bed, running his hands through his long, silver locks.

His life sucked. He was stuck in the house, no, mansion, of his ex-girlfriend, the love of his life. A woman he could only feel hatred towards. He was stuck in the overly large mansion along with his parents, his half brother, his best friends, and their wives, who were in Kagome's band. Not to mention, his friend's brats would be terrorizing the house. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izayoi walked into the gigantic kitchen and watched as the singer began supper. Kagome was humming a melancholy tune under her breath, as she tossed a salad.

"Need help?" Izayoi asked kindly.

"Nope. I got it." Kagome replied shaking her head. She tried to smile at her ex-boyfriends mother, but it looked more like a grimace.

"So, by the look on your face, I'm guessing you talked to my son." Izayoi came over, and began helping her with supper anyway.

"Well, it wasn't exactly speaking. It was more like a lot of tension, uncomfortable silence, and insults." Kagome said, setting the bowl of salad down, and checking chicken she had cooking in the oven.

"He was insulting you? I'll have a word with that boy." Izayoi declared, as she whipped the mash potatoes.

"Oh, no! Please don't! I deserve it! I really do! The way I treated him when we were younger was inexcusable. I don't blame him for it at all." Kagome stated quickly. "Umm…Izayoi, how come you don't seem to hate me? I mean, if I had a son, and some girl did to him, what I did to InuYasha, I would beat her to death with a base ball bat, or more fitting for me, a guitar."

"You're too nice for me to hate you. What happened between you and InuYasha happened years ago. You were young, and you just accomplished your dreams. Anyone in your position would have done the same. I know if I would have been you, I would have, too." Izayoi smiled at he young woman in front of her.

"Sango and Ayame didn't." Kagome muttered softly, causing the older woman to sigh.

"When you were younger, they wanted to fall in love more then anything else, did they not?" Izayoi paused, and then continued when Kagome nodded her head. "You wanted to be a rock star. Love was second or third best, if not lower, on your priority list. You accidentally fell in love along the way. Maybe they just didn't want the life of a rock star as much as you did." Izayoi reasoned.

"But that's the thing! He was second best! He should have been my number one! And, I ignored him! I ruined EVERYTHING! Do you realize how completely miserable I am? I live in a sixty-five million dollar house, ALONE! Sango and Miroku, Takara, Ayame and Koga, Taru, my mom, Sota, Sota's girlfriend, you and InuTaisho, Rin and Sesshomaru, Shizuka, Yuudai, and InuYasha all have your own rooms, which will stay yours! I still have like, twenty other, empty rooms!" Kagome yelled. "There is also an entertainment room, a nursery, a playroom, a library, my study, a recording room, a guitar room, a game room, and a bunch of other stuff!"

Kagome collapsed in a chair as she thought about her life. If she could trade it, she would. She had made the wrong choice a long time ago. She could, she _should,_ have a family right now! Everyone else did.

Ayame and Koga were married and had two-year-old Taru, Sango and Miroku had a four-year-old Takara and a baby on the way. Rin and Sesshomaru had their seven-year-old son Yuudai, and five-year-old daughter Shizuka, who were currently away at boarding school. Kagome had no one. Absolutely, no one.


	5. I still remember

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

A/N: Happy birthday shipporinKIMS11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Life She Chose **

**Chapter 5 : I still remember **

Dinner had gone awful. Actually, awful, didn't even begin to cover how bad it went. There were no words that could ever explain how terrible it had been. The food had been good, but everyone had been so tense and uncomfortable, it had been hard to eat it. Even Takara and Taru had seemed to sense the tension, and stayed quieter then the two had ever been.

Now, at twelve o'clock, InuYasha was headed toward the kitchen, in order to make his daily, or rather, nightly, late night snack. Ramen!

Every night, since he had been old enough to eat solid food, he woke up at exactly twelve and got ramen. The only time he ever remembered not getting his late night snack, was the time he stayed at Kagome's, after he found out that Kikyo had been cheating on him.

After getting lost two or three times, he finally found his way to the damn kitchen. What he found in the kitchen, was the very last thing he had expected.

Kagome was sitting on a stool at the bar in her baggy blue pajama bottoms, and a white, long sleeve, Sacred Arrow shirt. She had her notebook in front of her, and a pen in hand, as she hummed a sad tune. She didn't even seem to notice him, watching her from the doorway. She was too involved in whatever she was writing down, most likely a new song.

The microwave 'beeped' and she hopped off her stool. Kagome took the bowl of ramen out and placed it on the bar, without looking up. She grabbed her notebook, and pen, and headed toward the door. Only then did she notice the hanyou staring at her.

"Oh…I was…just…leaving." Kagome whispered, looking at the floor. She couldn't bare to look in his amber eyes. Every time she did, all she could see was his hurt, anger, and of course, hate.

"What were you doing?" InuYasha asked, blocking the doorway, so she couldn't get out.

"Coming up with a new song." Kagome answered, waving her notebook and pen in his face.

"No. With the ramen." His voice held absolutely no warmth, or emotion, what so ever.

"Oh." Kagome said, slightly blushing. "I…I made you ramen. You always have it at twelve. I meant to leave before you got down here. Sorry."

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Kagome shrugged.

"'Cause I'm a good hostess."

"How did you remember that?" InuYasha snapped.

"You use to get me up _every _night to make it for you when we were going together, back in college, remember. And even when the band was on tour." Kagome answered, trying hard not to add a 'duh' to the end of her sentence. InuYasha was acting like they didn't know each other.

"I thought you would be too self-centered to remember that." InuYasha replied coldly, walking over to the bar.

"You know, I'm not as self-centered as you think. I HAVE grown up since we broke up." Kagome was beginning to lose patience. Sure, earlier she said she deserved it, and she had, she still did. However, Kagome had welcomed him into her home, made his bed, cooked dinner, and got up just to make him ramen.

Kagome wanted to be back with InuYasha more then anything in the world. She realized that a million to one, he would never take her back. She understood that, and respected it, but couldn't he at least be civil? Couldn't they at least be friends, or just pretend to be over the holidays, for everyone else's sake?

"Kagome, you will never change. You haven't changed. Nothing has or ever will be good enough for you. Not Hojo, or your grades, when we were in high school, that life hadn't been good enough for you. You had to be a rock star. Even I wasn't good enough for you. Now, you have everything you fucking wanted since you were thirteen, and guess what, now that isn't good enough either. You will never change. You will die lonely and old in this mansion." InuYasha spat at her. He took note to the effect it had on her; her wide eyes, trembling lip, and the sudden rush of salt in the air.

"You're right. When I was younger, my life wasn't good enough because I wanted to be a rock star more then anything I had ever wanted in my life. Now, it's not good enough because I made a huge mistake, but I can't change time. If I could, I would redo everything. My life isn't good enough, because it lost all the meaning it once had. I lost you." Kagome whispered, trying not to cry. Her chocolate eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"That sounds like a personal problem." InuYasha replied turning away from her. He walked over to the ramen and threw it in the trashcan. He would be damned if he ate something she made for him so he would pity her. That's what she was trying to do. She was trying to break him down, so she could just break his heart again. Fuck that. That wouldn't happen again. Ever. He began to search the cabinets for more ramen, to make for himself, as he listened to the muffled sobs and retreating footsteps of the girl he once loved.

Truly, there was a small part inside of him, who had wanted to take Kagome in his arms, and never let go. He would apologize for being so cruel, and he would make her his. But another part of him, made him retort with such cold words and actions. This part just wanted to hurt her, as much as she hurt him.

His once human heart, now seemed to have been commandeered by his demon. A tiny portion remained human, but not enough for him to forgive her. His demon instincts wouldn't let him be hurt again.

So, as InuYasha found the ramen, and put it in the microwave, the war inside him raged. Battling for dominance. Human vs. Demon. Man against himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sobbed into her pillow. Preying death would find her. She had nothing to live for. Nothing at all.

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" A soft voice asked, and slowly opened the bedroom door. Kagome quickly wiped her eyes, and tried to regain composure.

"I'm fine." Kagome sniffed. "What are you doing up so late?"

Sango stepped into the room, looking concerned. "The baby's hungry." She said, patting her round, pregnant belly. "When I got up I saw you run into your room. Is everything ok?"

"Yep. Nothing's wrong." Kagome replied, lying.

"Things will get better Kags. He won't stay mad." Sango said, smiling softly.

"Yes he will." Kagome answered stubbornly.

"He'll lighten up. You know InuYasha. He can only hold on to a grudge for so long. Especially when it comes to you." Sango promised.

"That was before Sango. I really hurt him."

"I promise you. He will forgive you. He loves you." Sango said smiling. "If he didn't, then he wouldn't be holding this grudge." Just so she could be alone, Kagome pretended to agree.

"Sure." Kagome nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm going down for some food. I'm starving." Sango got up, slowly, and left the room. Kagome stood also, and closed the door.

She couldn't stand it. It was too much. Yesterday had been bad, but now it was unbearable. Everyone's fake ass smiles and lies were starting to get to her. She had to get out of the house of deceits. Where time stopped. Where nothing was the truth.

Kagome changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt. She pulled a hat over her raven locks, and put on a pair of sunglasses, even though it was dark outside. She didn't want anyone to notice it was her.

Opening the door, she came face to face with InuYasha. The two stood and stared at each other for a few long seconds. Time stood still. Nothing moved. Neither even blinked. The rest of the world seemed to fade away, to dissolve into nothing, until nothing remained but them.

InuYasha's amber eyes were wide. He had been caught. He hadn't expected Kagome to open the damn door. He just wanted to see if she was still crying or if she cried herself to sleep. Not that he cared. It didn't matter to him if she cried. Truly, he wanted to make her cry. It meant he was making her feel some of the pain she made him go through. Still, a little part of him couldn't help but feel bad.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I was just trying to find my way to my room. This house is so damn big!" InuYasha lied.

"Ummm…your room is the next door down." Kagome pointed towards it.

"Oh. What are you doing?" He asked, noticing her laid back, civilian clothes.

"Dunno. Gotta get away for a few hours." Kagome answered, shrugging.

"Sick of everyone's disgustingly fake smiles and lies?"

"Something like that." Kagome said, walking past him. She went to the garage and got in her black '07 corvette. Not knowing where to go, she drove to Wal-Mart. She needed to grab some, soap, Tylenol, and food anyway.

After getting the food, she headed toward the soap and stuff, passing the magazines on her way by. A certain one caught her eye.

On the front she was smiling, with the words 'Kagome's Depression' written underneath. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the magazine she flipped to the page to find out why she was supposedly depressed.

'_**Drinking heavily, rarely smiling, and keeping to herself, this wild rock star has been acting less and less the party girl we all knew. Is something on her mind, keeping her from having fun?**_

_Recently, at an Ellen Degenerous interview, the young rock star was asked what she had given up to get where she was today. Instantly Kagome's eyes filled with nostalgia, as she stared of into space. _

_When she finally snapped out of her daze she answered with 'a boy.' Apparently, she gave up long time, high school sweetheart, InuYasha Takahashi. _

_As the conversation continued, Kagome said she didn't want to talk about it. (to the right is a picture of the interview.) _

_We ALL remember when the cute couple broke up. The media had went wild. The insanely rich business man InuYasha, and rock star Kagome's fight was talked about for weeks. Kagome even came out with a new album right after the breakup, entitled 'Get Over It', which just so happens to be the bands best seller. _

_The couple broke up on the count of Kagome's lack of time and attention to InuYasha (shown left). Sources say he told her to choose between him and stardom. Obviously, we can all tell what she chose. (A picture of the happy couple during high school years is shown at the bottom of the page.) _

_Four years later, both seem to be hung up on the other one. Friends of InuYasha say he refuses to celebrate any holiday, and is incredibly moody. The only thing this handsome twenty-six year old does is work. _

_Kagome has stopped attending wild parties, she has grown up and changed her ways. According to friends who will remain nameless, she has been depressed lately. At twenty-five, she has everything money could buy, if only she could get InuYasha back, her life would be perfect. _

_A current rumor of the ex-couple has been circulating around about Christmas. Is this there chance to rekindle love? When we hear anything new, we swear to inform the public.' _

Kagome gapped at the magazine. Her, depressed? How laughable was that? How could SHE be depressed? She had what she wanted. She was living the dream. Her dream. As funny as the thought of being depressed was, she didn't laugh. She felt like crying instead.

"Oh. So you're a Kagome fan, too?" A girl that worked at the store asked from behind her. She looked about Kagome's age, with blond hair and green eyes.

"You could say that." Kagome answered, glad her baseball cap and civilian clothes were hiding her identity.

"She is my favorite singer! I have all of her stuff. Shame about her depression, huh?" The girl continued.

"Yep. Sure is."

"It's beyond me why she let that InuYasha guy leave. She seems to really regret it."

"Believe me, it was the biggest mistake of her life." Kagome answered walking away from the girl. She finished shopping, paid for her stuff, and headed home.


	6. Christmas Decorations

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**The Life She Chose**

**Chapter 6: **

Kagome couldn't sleep. She had been laying awake in her bed since she got home from the store, and that had been about three hours ago. Sighing, Kagome got up and showered, knowing that she wasn't going to fall asleep, and even if she did she would only get a few hours of sleep until everyone else was waking up. She dressed in a pair of old jeans and a green shirt that had the Grinch on it. On the back in large writing it said 'because his heart was two sizes too small.'

She left the room, and went to a big closet in the hallway. A closet that she had dedicated just to Christmas stuff.

For the next few hours, Kagome hung up garland, and indoor lights. She hung mistletoe under doorways, to add a bit of romance to the house, hoping that the happiness of the others would relieve the tension. Kagome packed up all the knick knacks that she had up all year round, and decorated with snowman, elves and Santa. As she worked, she jammed to Christmas music on her I-pod.

Garland hung around the doorframes, stockings hung over the fireplaces. Windows were covered in fake snow and holiday cling-ons. The dining room was beautiful, with white lights and candles everywhere. Every bathroom in the house had Christmas shower curtains, towels, and rugs. All the curtains that hung over the windows were now red, green, or had some kind of cute Christmas like design on them.

Kagome had wrapped the front door in shinny, green wrapping paper, and had put a giant red bow on it. She had pushed a sleigh, led by Rudolph, in the front yard. Red, light-up, candy canes lit the path to the front door. The porch was covered with white lights.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head. He had been up ever since Kagome had started making noise. She was so damn loud that it was waking him up. Amazingly, Sesshomaru was still sleeping, even though his hearing was better then InuYasha's since he was a full demon. InuYasha could hear him snoring, another reason he couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru had always yelled at InuYasha when they were kids for being loud, when he got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He had no idea how he was sleeping through all the racket Kagome was making. He had either gotten use to how loud Rin was, or was sleeping with a good set of earplugs in. InuYasha was betting on the latter.

Biting his tongue from screaming in annoyance, InuYasha kicked his feet, and rustled miserably around the bed. Now it sounded like Kagome was on the damn roof, and he could hear every damn step she took. All he wanted to do was sleep, but nooooooo! He had to be stuck in a house where there was an amazingly loud girl, who never seemed to sleep. Oh how the Gods must hate him…

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha got out of bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and his Nikes. Grumbling, he tried to navigate his way to the stairs, only getting lost once, he eventually made his way to the front door, and outside.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you realize what time it is? Why are you making noise at this un-Godly hour?" InuYasha demanded, scaring Kagome, who whipped around, to find the owner of the voice, only to get her legs wrapped in the lights she had been hanging on the roof.

"What are you talking about 'un-Godly'? It's seven o'clock!" Kagome yelled down, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm DECORATING!" With that, Kagome made a move to stand closer to the edge of the roof, to see him a little better, not realizing her lights were wrapped around her legs. Before she knew it, she was sliding down the shingles, and off the roof, the lights that she had already stapled down where the only thing that kept her from falling.

Cursing under his breath, InuYasha grabbed the ladder Kagome had used to climb up to the roof, and leaned it against the roof, next to where Kagome was hanging upside down.

Quickly climbing halfway up the ladder, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, and continued to climb up. Enduring a great deal of screaming from Kagome, who was being carried up the ladder upside down, and getting kicked by her feet, InuYasha finally got to the top, without dropping her on purpose, and set her down. He worked on getting the lights off her legs as he scolded her.

"Why would you go up there without anyone out here to make sure you didn't fall? That was a stupid move. And how did you manage to get these damn lights around your legs? You're really clumsy. You know? I'm truly amazed that you managed to hang yourself, upside down, with a strand of Christmas lights."

Kagome opened her mouth, to retort rudely, but found that her voice had left her. Her mind seemed to be too focused on InuYasha's fingers that brushed against her legs, as he pulled her free. Just the slightest touch from him, made shivers wonder up her spine, just like when they were teenagers.

"You cold?" InuYasha stopped yelling to ask, finally getting the lights off her legs, and pulling her to her feet. He had noticed she had been taking chills, and wasn't sure if it was from being outside to long in the cold, or because she had been scared when she was hanging upside down.

"Uhhh…no. I'm ok." Kagome answered quickly, pulling her hand out of his. "….Thanks." She whispered, not looking directly in his eyes.

"Keh. It's not like I could have just left you hanging there. The others would have killed me if anything happened to you. Then the press would probably think I killed you, since we broke up and all." InuYasha muttered, stringing the lights across the roof.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, watching him do what she had been attempting to do since she got up here.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting up your damn Christmas lights, since you seem incapable of that." InuYasha snapped, angrily, continuing to string them across the roof, and staple them down.

"If you're going to insult me, then don't do it." Kagome said, getting pissed off herself. She was grateful that he saved her, really she was, but….why did he have to be such an ass about it? Of course there was what had happened between them, but…she was _trying _to get back on his good side.

"Shut up. I'm doing it. Now either be grateful and go make me some breakfast, or continue to stand up here, nag me until I'm finished, and then make me breakfast." InuYasha ordered Kagome, not even looking up at her. If he was going to be stuck with Kagome, then he was going to make her life a living Hell for as long as he could.

Kagome sighed in defeat, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't exactly be really mean to the guy. Not after what she put him through. After all the pain she made him go through before, Kagome didn't feel like she had a right to be mean to him. She should try to make it up to him, even if he wouldn't accept it. Slowly Kagome made her way to the ladder.

"InuYasha," Kagome said quietly. He glanced up at her, to show he was listening. "Ramen?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"What the fuck else, bitch?" InuYasha snapped, without skipping a beat. Kagome smirked, and climbed down a ladder. Bitch was a word that dog demons used to show possession, of a female that would make a good mate, or should be considered a mate. They never used it as an insult; it was only used as a compliment. Kagome knew that the word had slipped, that InuYasha really hadn't meant to say it. But still, even knowing that it was just a slip up, and he would probably never say it again, it warmed her heart.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: thanx again 4 readin!! Sorry this toke so long to get out. I've just been having trouble trying to get my storys out. I keep getting new ideas, or I keep deleting the chapter and starting over. but, hey, at least its out… right? Shit…I didn't realize how short this was….sorry. **


	7. Falling Christmas Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**The Life She Chose **

**Chapter 7 **

Kagome was standing in her kitchen, making InuYasha's ramen, when she heard tiny feet pad across the linoleum floor. She turned around to find a small red haired child walking up to her, rubbing his electric blue eyes with his tiny fists.

"Hey Taru, what are you doing up so early?" She asked, bending down and picking up the two-year-old wolf demon. No one else in the house was up yet, as far as she knew, and she had expected them all to sleep in this morning, after driving all day yesterday to get here.

"Aun'ie Kag, I'm hungey!" He whined in his small squeaky voice, making Kagome smile. **(A/N: I know I spelled it wrong, I meant to. That's how my little brother use to talk.) **

"What do you want to eat?" Kagome asked the child softly. She really wasn't the best with kids. They were so small, she had always been afraid of hurting them. When Rin had her kids Kagome had been in her partying craze, so she hadn't bothered much with them, and when Sango and Ayame started having their kids she was busy working on songs and trying to settle down a bit.

"I no know." Taru shrugged, giving Kagome a cute look of confusion. "Wa's that?" He asked, pointing to the ramen Kagome was making for InuYasha.

"It's InuYasha's ramen. Would you like some?" She asked, and Taru nodded his head. "You can just have InuYasha's I'll just make more for him." Kagome said, taking the ramen off the stove, and letting it cool before setting Taru at the bar in the kitchen, and giving it to the small child. As she started up another pot for InuYasha she kept a close eye on Taru, and stayed close to him, so she could catch him if he fell off the stool.

"Hey! That's mine!" InuYasha shouted stomping into the kitchen, and pointing at the bowl of ramen that Taru was enjoying. Taru glanced up at him, stuck out his tongue, and then went back to eating. Uncle Yasha was always so grumpy, and he didn't like him all

that much. And he always yelled to much, and it hurt Taru's little ears.

"Oh don't have a cow. I'm making some more." Kagome gestured to the ramen she was currently stirring. InuYasha huffed, and collapsed on a stool across from Taru, muttering under his breath. He glared at the kid in front of him, who was enjoying _his _bowl of ramen, but a little itty bitty part of InuYasha was proud. Years ago, when they had been together, Kagome would have given the ramen to InuYasha, and would have let the little kid wait on more, and starve while she made it. This showed that she had grown up, at least a little bit. And that maybe she would want to start a family one day?? InuYasha shook his head, no that was impossible. They were over. Forever. He wouldn't go back with Kagome, he had already made up his mind on that.

"Here." Kagome said, setting the bowl of ramen in front of InuYasha a while later. She picked Taru up, who had just finished eating, and carried him to the play room, where he would be ok alone for a little bit. Kagome came back, put Taru's bowl in the sink, and poured herself some cereal. She hesitated, before deciding to stand over the sink to eat her cereal instead of risking a confrontation by sitting across from InuYasha at the bar.

"Morning." Rin said cheerfully, as she and Sesshomaru entered the kitchen together. Sesshomaru walked over and poured two cups of coffee, and gave one to Rin, while she dug her hand in the cereal box, and shoved a handful of Luck Charms in her mouth.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Kagome asked them.

"Oh. We have to pick up the kids from school today. And the busses won't drop them off out here, since this isn't their actual house. They are only allowed to drop them off at their real stop, so we have to get 'em." Rin explained. "What are you two doing up?"

"Guess that's my cue to get back to work. If you guys didn't notice the Christmas decorations, then I must get more." Kagome said, setting her bowl in the sink, and walking away. "I want this damn house to look merry for once."

Once she was gone, both Sesshomaru and Rin turned to InuYasha, who hadn't said a word yet to them. He was eating his ramen in a stony silence, with his normal I-hate-the-world-attitude. He quickly finished his bowl, and placed it in the sink too.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sesshomaru asked, skeptically.

"The stupid bitch was making all kinds of noise this morning." InuYasha complained, slipping in the word 'bitch' for the second time that morning, without realizing it. Rin and Sesshomaru shared a quick, knowing, glance, but pretended like they hadn't noticed it. "It's a wonder you didn't hear her. She was on the damn roof, stumbling around. Then her clumsy ass managed to fall off the roof, and I had to save her." He walked out of the kitchen also.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sesshomaru asked him, suppressing the strong urge to smirk.

"Help Kagome with some more decorations."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you fucking serious?" InuYasha demanded, as he rubbed his gloved hands together, to keep them warm. They had been at it for the past three hours, and he was ready to head back to the house.

They had begun stringing Christmas lights in the playroom, so they could watch Taru at the same time, when she realized that she hadn't picked a Christmas tree out yet. And the decorating would have to wait because the tree was the most important part. You couldn't have Christmas without a Christmas tree.

"Yes. I want that one. Now either cut it down, or give me the chainsaw." Kagome demanded.

"But you already have three others, and they are already jammed in the bed of the truck." InuYasha growled, pointing to one of Kagome's many vehicles, a four by four pick up. Laying, crammed together in the bed, were already three, plump, real Christmas trees that Kagome had insisted on cutting down. And now she wanted another one. Only, this one wasn't short, cute, and plump, like the others she had chosen. Oh no. This one was huge. It was at least six foot tall, and it was pretty damn full.

"Yes, but one is for the dining room, another is for the kids playroom, and the other is for hallway. I want this one for the living room! It will look so good! Plus the kids like it." Kagome said pouting as she pointed to the two little kids standing beside her. She had wanted to bring Taru, since he had never went Christmas tree hunting before, plus there was no one awake in the house to watch him, and they couldn't leave him alone. So then, they had to take Takara, with Sango and Miroku's permission of course, because it wouldn't be fair if she was left out.

The two children were standing next to Kagome holding hands. Kagome had put so many layers on the kids so they wouldn't get cold that they could barely move. They looked fat enough to be hung on the trees as Christmas balls themselves. Both the kids gave InuYasha a big smile, and nodded their little heads vigorously. In that moment, he hated them. Why did he have to have a weakness for little kids who wanted something? Every time he went to the store with Rin and Sesshomaru's kids, he could not resist buying them whatever they wanted. Little kids were evil or something.

"Fine. Here." Kagome said, making a move to grab the chainsaw that was laying at InuYasha's feet.

"I'll do it. God only knows what you would end up accidentally sawing off if you got a hold of this." He muttered as he began to saw at the trunk of the pine tree. Kagome herded the two little kids to the truck, so they wouldn't get hit with any flying pieces of bark, or the entire tree(so far, every time InuYasha had tried to cut down one of the trees, it hadn't exactly fell where he intended…)

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, for the fourth time that morning in warning. It was happening again.

"Shut up Kagome! I'm getting the biggest tree in the whole damn Christmas tree farm for you, so just shut up!" InuYasha yelled at her, as he continued to saw quickly through the trunk.

"But InuYasha!" Kagome began, but it was too late. Before she could get out another word, the tree was falling over, and onto InuYasha.

"Ah, Fuck." InuYasha muttered, just as the tree collapsed on top of him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We're back!" Kagome called, as the group of four walked through the door, and into the warm house. She took off the kids coats, and her own.

"Mommy!" Takara shouted as she ran down the hall towards the kitchen, where she figured her mom was making them lunch. Taru followed close on her heels. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sango asked, picking up her daughter and setting her at the table. Koga, Ayame, and Miroku were already at the dinning room table, eating. Ayame grabbed Taru and set him next to Takara.

"We got four trees! And the last one is really really really big. And guess what? It fell over on Uncle Yasha!" She squealed, delighted, as Taru and her erupted into giggles over the situation again.

"What?" The adults at the table asked simultaneously.

At that moment, Kagome and InuYasha walked into the dinning room. InuYasha was scowling, and still pulling twigs and pine needles out of his silver mane. His face was adorned with scratches and he looked ready to kill.

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked, quickly.

"Oh he's fine." Kagome answered grinning. "But he did cut out a big hole in the tree with the chainsaw."

"It was either cut a hole out of the tree, or a hole out of me." InuYasha snapped. Kagome reached up and pulled another twig out of InuYasha's hair.

"Well…I did really like the tree." Kagome teased, and InuYasha scowled at her. "I'm just kidding!"

"Auntie Kagome!" a little voice screamed, as footsteps came pounding down the hall. A little girl with black hair, and silver streaks came flying into the dinning room and flung herself at Kagome, she still had her winter coat on.

"Shizuka, I missed you!" Kagome exclaimed as she swept Rin's daughter up in a hug.

"Missed you too Aunt Kagome!" She said cutely, giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "Uncle Yash!" She screamed, when she saw him standing next to Kagome. Shizuka reached for InuYasha next, and he gladly took her, happy to have something to talk about, other then the tree falling on him this morning.

Yuudai came running in next. His long silver hair was flying out behind him as he latched on to InuYasha's leg and hugged him, and then Kagome. Both Rin and Sesshomaru's children were half demons, but Yuudai looked more like a full demon then Shizuka, taking after his father in looks.

"What happened to you, get attacked by a tree?" Sesshomaru asked when Rin and him came into the room.

"Literally." Kagome said grinning, as she let go of Yuudai.

"Ohhhhhh!" Rin Squealed and clasped her hands over her mouth. "InuYasha! You have to kiss Kagome! You're standing under mistletoe!" She said pointing. All eyes flickered up to the archway Kagome and InuYasha were standing other, and sure enough, mistletoe was taped up to the wooden doorframe.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**stopping there 4 tonight. Thanks 4 all the reviews, on ALL my stories! I got so many in the past few days that I just had to update! And I hadn't updated this one in soooooo long. Really I wasn't planning on updating at all this week, but I just got so many reviews I would have felt bad if I didn't sorry if this has mistakes. I tried to post it as soon as possible and I only skimmed it for mistakes. **


	8. Six To Five

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

The Life She Chose

_**Last time: **_

"_**What happened to you, get attacked by a tree?" Sesshomaru asked when Rin and him came into the room. **_

"_**Literally." Kagome said grinning, as she let go of Yuudai. **_

"_**Ohhhhhh!" Rin Squealed and clasped her hands over her mouth. "InuYasha! You have to kiss Kagome! You're standing under mistletoe!" She said pointing. All eyes flickered up to the archway Kagome and InuYasha were standing under, and sure enough, mistletoe was taped up to the wooden doorframe. **_

**Chapter 8 **

The two standing underneath the mistletoe slowly lowered their eyes from the plant above them, and looked at each other, neither sure what to do. Millions of thoughts ran through both of their mind, as they quickly debated the options.

And then, out of no where, InuYasha took a quick step to Kagome, and crashed his lips on hers for one hell of an earth shattering kiss. Everyone in the room held their breath, as they watched Kagome and InuYasha sink into the kiss.

InuYasha pulled Kagome closer, holding onto her as if she was his life force. This is what he had been missing. This was why a little part of him, had never given up that they might get together one day. This was what he wanted for the past five years, no, this was what he needed.

Kagome reached up, and smoothed her hands over his shoulders, and into his hair, pulling him even closer then he already was. And that was all it took. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss, and roughly shoved Kagome off him. He lowered his head, letting his silver hair hang in his eyes, not looking at anyone, and stormed away, before anyone even realized what had happened.

Standing alone, under the mistletoe, Kagome gaped after him, confused, but not all that shocked. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she finally realized that she really had screwed up any chance of them being together, ever again. This kiss had proved that he would never forgive her. She ruined everything.

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango said, walking over to her slowly, and wrapping her arms around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome shrugged Sango off, and ran out of the dining room, and down one of the many halls.

"Why was Auntie Kagome crying? Did Uncle Yash hurt her?" Yuudai asked, sniffing the air and smelling the salty scent of Kagome's tears. Yuudai looked from his father to his mother, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, he hurt her." Rin said, looking down at her oldest, "But she hurt him first,"

"Is that why they were trying to eat each others faces? Cuz they were mad at each other?" Shizuka asked, looking up at her mother. Rin cracked a small grin, at her daughters question, but shook her head.

"No, that's not why. Why don't you guys go get some lunch. It's on the table." Rin told her kids, who followed directions, ran to the table, and heaped their plates with lunch. Rin turned to Sango.

"What should we do, I don't think the plan is going to work…All this is doing is confusing InuYasha and pissing him off, and killing Kagome."

"I know…maybe this was a bad idea, maybe they just weren't meant to be together." Sango agreed, still starring down the hall Kagome had run down. Ayame came over to the, after helping all four kids get lunch.

"What are you talking about not meant to be? Of _COURSE_ they are. They _have_ to be. Remember all that they went through in high school, and still ended up together. That couldn't have been for nothing." Ayame argued with them, as Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru came over to join the conversation.

"Aya, maybe that was just…a mistake. In high school, Kagome had been pretending to be Kikyo, for that bet. Maybe that's why they fell in love, because she reminded him so much of Kikyo." Koga pointed out to his wife.

"No! That's not why! He had been falling in love with Kagome! Not Kikyo! He liked hanging out with her, he even used the excuse that she was teaching him guitar. He loved Kagome for who she was. And he still does, if he didn't he wouldn't have freaked out!" Ayame yelled, getting annoyed that no one was agreeing with her.

"But this is just causing more trouble between them then there already was." Miroku said. What they were doing was supposed to be helping their friends out, not making their already miserable lives worse.

"Maybe, we should just take InuYasha home…" Rin said, glancing around at the group.

"It might be for the best." Sesshomaru added.

"No! We did not start this, just to let it fall apart because those to are stubborn. We have to fight to get them back together!" Ayame screamed, getting madder by the second.

"Ayame, there's no use fighting for them, if they wont fight themselves." Sango said, trying to get her to calm down, InuYasha could probably hear her screaming, since he had such acute hearing.

"But Kagome will fight for him! She wants him back in her life more then she wants anything in the world!"

"But InuYasha wont fight. Didn't you see his face when he pushed her away? He wanted it, but he knew it wasn't worth it. She'll probably just do the same thing to him again. And he can't go through it twice. No matter how hard anyone fights for them, he wont change his mind. That was obvious after today." Sesshomaru explained.

"But he kissed her first!" Ayame continued to argue.

"We'll just have to put this to a vote. Will get everyone who was in on it, to say whether they think we should force InuYasha to stay here, where they will both suffer, or if we just take him home, where it will be easier for both of them." Sango finally declared. "Sesshomaru, Rin, Could you go get your parents, and meet us in the lounge?"

"Sure." They both agreed, and began to go up the stairs, in search for their parents.

"I'm going to see what Kagome's doing, then I'll meet all of you in the lounge." Sango said.

"What about the kids?" Ayame asked.

"Yuudai can watch them. He's seven." Miroku replied, as he walked over to the dinner table and asked Yuuidai to watch the younger ones, while everyone went to talk.

Sango headed right for Kagome's guitar room, and found Kagome sitting on the floor, next to her pink Hello Kitty guitar from high school, crying.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said, and sat down next to her friend. Kagome looked over at her.

"Can you believe this is the only guitar I have from high school?" She asked. "I had gotten rid of the rest when I had gotten better ones. The Flying V and Warlock were given away in one of those contest give away things. And the Virgin…I…I don't even remember what happened to it. I think I destroyed it one night."

"You did, when it finally sunk in that InuYasha left. And you got drunk and mad at him for leaving you. You thought that he was in the wrong, and that he was an asshole for walking out, while you were drunk. So you tossed it out of the moving bus." Sango explained.

"I was so stupid." Kagome said softly, sniffling. "I was the one in the wrong. He never did anything wrong. It was all me. I ruined my life Sango. I never ever should have let him go. I should have listened and stopped partying."

"Kagome, you didn't ruin your life, you've got what you have always wanted. You're living the life that everyone would trade their lives for."

"This isn't what I want anymore. I would trade it with someone if I could. I would give ANYTHING to go back in time and fix everything. I would give up the fame, the money; I would swear to never pick up a guitar ever ever again, if it meant I could have him back." Kagome whispered.

"But you can't Kagome. You're just going to have to try to make the best of how your life is now." Sango said, standing. "I'll come back to see how your doing in a little bit." And left.

Kagome stood up also, and headed for the library, where she would write. She had finally gotten inspiration, good inspiration.

When Sango reached the lounge, everyone was already gathered there, sitting on couches and chairs.

"Ok. It's not working out between Kagome and InuYasha. I think we should just take InuYasha home." Sango said, getting right to the point.

"But It's only the second day. They'll come around." Izayoi said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I don't think they will. InuYasha's too stubborn. He's not going to give her another chance." Sesshomaru explained.

"It's only making things worse between them." Koga added.

"But then what was the point of all this?" Sota demanded. "The point was to get them back together. Izayoi's right. It's only the second day. It's too soon! We can't just give up on them! Not if we want them to actually be happy."

"What's the point?" Rin asked her younger brother. "They have already given up on each other. InuYasha won't let Kagome back in his life. And Kagome's to freakin depressed about him pushing her away to even fight for him. She knows its worthless. He's too stubborn."

"Ok. Let's just vote, and see what everyone says." Ayame said. "Everyone who thinks InuYasha should stay, and we'll all just have to try harder to get them together, raise your hand." Her own hand was the first to shoot up in the air. It was joined by Sota's, Izayoi's, InuTaisho's, and Sota's girlfriend's.

"All those who think we should just stop now before it gets worse, raise your hands." Sango said, leading off, and raising her own. Miroku's was the second to join, followed by Koga's, Sesshomaru's, Rin's and Mrs. Higurashi's. "That's six to five. Let's tell him to get his bags ready, InuYasha's leaving." Sango said quietly.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Whoa. Haven't updated in forever, and I'm truly sorry about that. I'll have more time to update now, since the rest of the Steelers games r night games & Monday night games. So my Sundays should be pretty free. The next story I will update wont be this one, but it will probably be The Coaches Daughter or Just By Luck (just in case u read em.) since those were prolly the ones I update least. **

**Wow. This chapter was very…talky. Sorry about that. It prolly wasn't all that good. With school, I barely have time to write anymore…so I'm kinda rusty. Sorry bout that. **


End file.
